Talk:Updates/@comment-1.53.242.141-20190613033104
hey, you can update like arcane adventure: *FE has been enabled to enable players to continue visiting the game. **Most game mechanics are now broken because of the same. *Vetex has officially stopped working on game. *Game has been reverted to free access. *Game passes from the store have been removed. ='Previous Updates:'= 'V 1.0 (Grand Reopening)' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *Improved ocean texture. *Reimplemented daytime fog. *Decreased volume of all sounds. *Improved texture and visibility of tornadoes. *Various improvements and changes to the time of day system. *Increased night time visibility slightly. *Improved A.G.'s compatibility with the new clan system. *Fixed issues with the new clan system. *Screenshake option now defaults to Off. *Improved Radius Stomp's effects. *Improved the global shockwave effect slightly. *Removed Earth Magic's yellowish particles. *Improved Water Magic visually. *Ultimates used at high stats now become "Strong Ultimates", and change visually. *If you take the wheel of any ship, including NPC vessels, you can control it as if it's your own. *Nerfed the Dead Revival Staff. *Added a Feedback system usable from the menu. You can send bug reports, suggestions or exploit reports using this feature. *Added dodging, press shift and a movement key to dodge in that direction. *Level cap decreased to 250. *Made stat leveling 2x as easy. *Energy shockwaves are now more pronounced and visible. *Nerfed all bleed damage by half. *Bleed damage stacks 50% of the time now instead of 100%. *You can now capture any island that isn't a spawn or boss battle area. *Capturing islands will give the capturer a "Structure Building" tool, allowing you to build structures and even change your spawn. *Captured islands now give Clan Infamy instead of Lamina. *Added EXP boosting products on the Shop Menu. *Fixed a hitbox issue with the Deluxe Katana's Flash Strike move. *Fixed an issue where NPC ships would sometimes spawn with 0 turning speed. *Fixed an issue with the jail in the Third Sea. *Removed the cursed barrier on Sunrise Ravine. *Added Torren. *Fixed an issue with buying 25 Chest Keys. *Buffed the Musket. *You can now get more than 100,000 Lamina at once when bounty hunting. *Increased the sell price of insanely rare fish. *Fixed teleporting on the Menu and title screen. *You will now automatically get kicked from the A.G. for freeing prisoners, no matter your rank. *Made things like diamonds, emeralds, gold bars etc. a lot more rare and valuable. *Added cargo that can randomly spawn on the ocean, which you can click to collect. *You can now view player's game stats like Hours and Reputation by mousing over their name on the player list. *Swordsmen NPCs that are a higher level than you now have a chance to parry your attack. *Time now passes twice as fast at night to compensate for slow clients. *Aurem is now 10x more valuable and a lot more hard to find. *Decreased Gale Force's cast time. *You can now send your message globally from the Messages menu for 50 Aurem. *Nerfed Magic Fist. *Improved the loading screens visually and made loading in much faster. *Slightly nerfed Firestorm and Divine Shower. *Slightly decreased the range of a few high level ultimate attacks. *Removed forcefield particles. When someone has a forcefield now, the healthbar above their head will be blue. *Added a Spawn Protection notification. *Respawning with unread messages will now reappear in your inbox. *When in combat, crossed swords will now cover the heart symbol on your healthbar. *Players with good reputation can no longer damage players in the A.G.. *Players in the A.G. can no longer damage players with good reputation. *Getting captured by a player in the A.G. will now lower your infamy a lot more than just being defeated by a regular player. *You will no longer lose your limb if that limb has armor on it. Instead, that piece of armor will just break off. *You can now get wood, stone and bricks from destroying structures, which you can sell for a small amount of Lamina. *Leveling up now carries over leftover EXP, allowing you to potentially level up more than once from completing quests and such. *Removed Cerulea as a spawn island until a different one can be made. Level 250s will temporarily spawn at Alalea. *Deleted all legendary items, all enchanted items, all boss drops, and all Black Magic items. Black Magic items have been turned back into chest keys. *Using attacks will no longer display that move name above your head. *You now spawn with full health every time. *Fixed an issue with combat logging on death. *You can now pay Lamina to instantly repair your boat instead of waiting. *Made the text over player's heads more bold and visible. *Increased Pocket Sand and Darkness Powder's cooldowns. *Improved particle effect of items laying on the ground such as clams, sea shells and fruit. *Disabled Alalea's cannons and mortars for player use. *Nerfed Magic Katana and Magic Scythe's damage by 30%. *Magic Horn now has a longer cast time. *Improved visuals of "slash" attacks. *When you're in jail, you can now view how much time you have left until you're released. *Nerfed the Sunken Champion set's magic damage by 30%. *Nerfed the Emerald Captain set's defense by 50% and increased it's magic damage by 4x. *Lowered Earth Bomb's cast time by 33%. *Halved the delay after casting Tidal Dragon. *Clouds now grow and fade in rather than appearing out of nowhere. *Changed the cloud mesh. *Clouds can now rarely spawn really high in the sky and become enormous. *Added a slight delay to magic energy charging. *Improved the default charging animation. *Improved all magic energy charging particles. *Charging particles now get more intense depending on what percent your magic energy is at. *Changed the sun texture. *Sharks now drop items such as fins rather than randomly giving Lamina. These fins can be sold, and they may be used for crafting later on. *Added random-spawning whales. You can kill these to have a chance of getting Whale Blubber, a rare substance that sells for a lot of Lamina. *Fixed an issue where slashing a sword and then quickly using an attack would cancel out body movers. *Fixed various fishing rod issues. *You can now destroy bridges using attacks. *Reputation is no longer clamped at -4000 and +4000. *Reputation now becomes "Demon" at -100,000. *Reputation now becomes "Legendary Hero" at 100,000. *Legendary Hero and Demon reputations display as titles below your username. *Earth Bomb and Twin Meteors now make splashes when entering water. *Nerfed Magic Hammer by 10%, Magic Trident by 10%, and Magic Spear by 20%. *Changed the special attack of the Magic Bow to only use one really fast and powerful arrow with small AoE. *Decreased Magic Staff energy cost, increased it's damage by 30% and increased its cooldown by 5 seconds. *Increased the Magic Blunderbuss range, decreased it's damage and energy cost by 40%. *Combat's R ability no longer disables the opponent's skills. *The tutorial no longer tells you how to walk around and jump. *Health Potions, Deluxe Health Potions, and Healing Circle Potions now display how much they're healing you by. *The rules for the game now display on the title screen. *Kairo enemies no longer attempt to high jump. *You can now view how many outbound trades you have on the Message UI. *The Black Magic Shield now grants a second of invincibility when holding G, but has an increased cooldown. *Increased the Aurem limit from 300 to 1,000. *You now heal by 20% after every player kill. *Decreased server size from 25 to 18. 'V 4.5 (The Final Update)' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *Added item filters to the inventory, shops, and the trade menu. *Added quest indicators that will appear above NPCs that have a quest for you. *Added the Gold Rod. *Raised the Level cap to 1,000. *Added a new animation pack. *Added 26 new items, findable in chests, daily rewards, fishing, and more. *Nerfed the Magnet Rod. *Increased the chance of finding items in regular chests. *You can now view the amount of members in your clan. *You can now set a description for your clan. *You can now change your clan's logo. *Removed Silver Chests. *Changed the way of opening Gold Chests to make them more friendly towards free-to-play users. *Made Gold Chests not find-able anymore. *Fixed legendary/ghost ship spawning. *Ghost Ship Items can now be found Enchanted. *Buffed cannonball damage when fired from ships. *Shockwaves, explosions, and other effects are now a lot more smooth. *Cannonballs now have trails when fired or thrown. *Ships now leave a trail on the water. *The Gunboat is now a bit slower than the Sailboat. *Sky Skates now deactivate for 30 seconds if you take damage. *Sky Skates can no longer be used below 90% health. *Improved the water texture. *Ship sinking is a lot more smooth. *Enemies high jumping is a lot more smooth and accurate. *Added a clan contribution rating. *Added a new clan rank. *Changed the sun and moon textures. 'V 4.0' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *All fighting styles have been revamped and improved. *Impact Fist can now clash with Q attacks, if it's charged enough to be a projectile. *Fixed kicking players from clans. *You can now reset while on the loading screen. *Fixed an issue that would cause any stat at level 500 to go down to level 499. *Fixed buying a few Doomwood Weapons. *Fixed an issue that would cause sharks to be undamageable. *Fixed Pocket Sand. *Fixed an issue that would cause NPCs to spam leap and attacks. *Fixed an issue that would cause ships to explode into pieces. *Fixed a ton of issues with player-on-player attack clashing. *You can now grab people out of attacks. *KO chance after a melee attack now depends on strength, not level. *Removed the area of effect from grabs. *Gale Cyclone is now faster. 'V 3.8' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *You can now clash Q attacks with players and NPCs. *Finished adding Doom island weapons. *Added a blacksmith to Savaria. *The Egg Hunt is now over, and eggs are sellable/tradable. *Jails no longer remove all of your equipped armor. *Fixed an issue with the quest selector. *You can now buy enchanted items when they're sold in the shops. 'Hotfix 1' *Mistakes made during clashing are now a lot more harmful. *Added a very small cooldown in between clash button presses to prevent instant macros. *Earth Bomb and Gale Force now cast slightly faster. *Fixed an issue with buying items. *Fixed an issue with the inventory. 'V 3.7' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *Added a few Doom Island weapons. *Started the Easter Event. 'Hotfix 1' *A.G. Players can no longer damage A.G. NPCs. *Katanas are now dual handed weapons, and are the correct size. *Fishing now gives more EXP, and Strength EXP. *Improved the exhausted animation. *Enemies now attack you when you attack them. *Enemies now have a stage of suspicion when they hear a sound nearby. *Improved the rain particles. *Added a reward for obtaining all eggs. *Fixed a few issues with eggs. 'V 3.6' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *Fixed an issue that would cause items dropped from NPCs to be deleted more than normal. *Recolored and revamped all UI. *Raised the Level cap to 250. *Revamped the leveling system. *Strength now affects stamina cost when swimming and high jumping. *Improved Sunrise Lagoon. *Added 2 new islands. *Improved potion throwing effects. *Added a new spawn island. *Improved custom magic and legendary weapon security. *Fixed enchanted items being deleted when sent to prison. 'V 3.4' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *You can now view your friends and follow them via the title screen. *Items found can now have random enhancements. *Improved boat name filtering. *Improved footstep sounds. *Improved palm trees. *Fixed a visual issue with shops, trading, and the inventory. *Fixed pirate name generation. *Improved sword damage scaling. *Disabled legendary charts and weapons for now. *Fixed an issue with equipping weapons at a low level. *Fixed an issue with trading/selling the new colored wizard robes. *Fixed an issue with the daily reward system. *Improved the Healing Circle Potion's reliability. *Fixed an issue with frigate mortars. *Fixed the new pirate cloak textures. *Bounty hunting a player successfully now gives you their full bounty in Lamina. *Fixed an issue with ragdoll health indication. *Fixed NPC sword hitboxes. *Fixed obtaining the Magic Blunderbuss. *Nerfed shields. 'V 3.3' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *Added 13 new chestpiece armors. *Added 14 new hats. *Added 6 new leg armors. *Added 6 new weapons. *Added vests to the character creator/changer. *Added suits to the character creator/changer. *Fixed bubble chat. *Improved Verdies. *Improved reputation. *Improved shadow magic weapon coloring. *Improved Water Magic weapon coloring. *Gold Chests can now be picked up for free, opened with Robux in the inventory, or traded to other players. *Pirate names are now random. *Poison damage now depends on your max health. *Buffed the Magnet Rod. *Buffed the Silver Rod. *Fixed a few issues with the Deluxe Cutlass. 'V 3.1' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *Decreased shark spawn rate. *Added the Magic Staff. *Added the Northwestern Open Sea. *Fixed and optimized player list loading. *Fixed finding the Frostwater Bow. *Fixed sailing sounds and decreased their volume. *Fixed the rowboat. 'V 3.0' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'You can now turn yourself in by talking to A.G. recruiter' *'Sold items can now be bought again in a different shop.' *'Added sail sound effects.' *'Removed ship seats.' *'Sailing and steering speed now depend on ship health.' *'Fixed a lot of issues with mortars.' *'Various ship improvements.' *'Added legendary charts and weapons.' 'V 2.9' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'Removed smooth terrain water.' *'You can no longer find items that are above your level.' *'Added a new A.G. rank, Lieutenant, achieved at 300+ captures.' *'PvP is enabled for all players outside of the First Sea, regardless of Level.' *'Items now show who their original owner was.' *'Improved A.G. Lieutenant rank's appearance.' *'You cannot reset when below 90% health now.' *'Removed magic-specific armor.' *'Replaced the Electric Horn with a Magic Horn that works for any magic.' *'Added the Wheellock.' *'Buffed Lightning Bolt's cast time slightly.' *'Buffed Light Beam's cast time slightly.' *'You can now see a player's reputation from far away.' *'You can now view your AGR while in the A.G.' *'Pirate and A.G. Soldiers give more EXP depending on their level.' *'All of Alalea's guards give EXP and Lamina now.' *'Fixed Alalea's guard despawning.' *'Fixed the first quest.' *'You can now buy multiple blueprints without leaving the shop.' *'Fixed jails.' *'Fixed A.G. spawnkilling in the Third Sea.' 'V 2.8' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'Revised a lot of dialog.' *'Improved player list slightly.' *'Fixed Blunderbuss damage.' *'Lowered Fireball's cast time.' *'Fireball's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed.' *'Lowered Water Blast's cast time.' *'Water Blast's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed.' *'Lowered Shadow Bullet's cast time.' *'Shadow Bullet's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed.' *'Fixed the Flintlock's range.' *'Improved the Magic Circle summoning particle.' *'Improved the boat despawning notification.' *'Improved boss drop notifications.' *'Improved Fire Magic's particles.' *'Improved Lightning Magic's particles.' *'Shadow Magic now has a Wither damage-over-time.' *'Killing A.G. NPCs while in the A.G. de-ranks you instead of kicking you.' *'Removed shop dialog.' *'Started the Third Sea.' *'Fixed cloud spawning.' *'Revamped all faces.' *'Books can now have multiple pages.' *'You lose less bounty when you die.' *'Added a reloading effect to guns.' *'Infections can now wear off.' *'Fire Magic can now stop bleeding.' *'Moved backpack items to the inventory.' *'Fixed backpack item quests.' *'Fixed and remade weapon idle animations.' *'Improved the water.' *'Recolored Theos and his magic.' *'Snow clouds can now spawn.' *'Optimized rain and snow particles.' *'Changed the color of government ships.' *'Added more sounds to fishing rods.' *'You can now trade legendary items, boss drop items, and ghost ship items.' 'V 2.0' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'Added the Dawn's Refuge quest.' *'Added the Magnet Rod.' *'Pirate NPCs can now use Level 100 attacks.' *'Nerfed the Staff of Immolation's self damage.' *'Fixed teleporting on the menu while in-game.' *'Improved teleporting transition.' *'Fixed teleporting to players on title screen.' *'You can no longer get status effects while you have a ForceField.' *'Fixed the Beta Bracelet.' *'Nerfed the Deluxe Cutlass's Flying Slash.' *'You can now buy potions when partially damaged.' *'You can now disable messages from the menu.' *'You can now disable party invites from the menu.' *'Impact Fist no longer depletes over time.' *'It's now possible to lose limbs.' *'Fixed cannon firing.' *'Changed the skybox.' *'Changed the title screen.' *'Improved climbing.' *'Numerous weapon improvements.' *'Close button in the inventory finally works.' *'Twin Meteors visual improvement.' *'Tidal Dragon visual improvement.' *'Dark Devastation visual improvement.' *'Lightning Annihilation visual improvement.' *'Ravaging Winds creates a whirlpool when it touches the ocean.' *'Tidal Dragon creates a tidal wave when it touches the ocean.' *'Lightning Annihilation explodes as soon as it touches the ocean.' *'Increased the max amount of NPC ships that can be spawned at one time.' *'Staff of Shards nerf.' *'Added a party member indicator.' *'Fixed a few issues with Healing Circle Potions.' *'You can now trade potions again.' *'Fixed the chat.' *'Fixed Vanity slots in prison.' *'Fixed prison guards attacking prisoners.' *'You can no longer hit your own boat.' *'Fixed getting stuck in whirlpools after they despawn.' *'Fixed Fire Forged Bow vs Lightning Annihilation crashing server.' *'Trees and houses are now destructible.' 'V 1.6' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'Fixed random item deletion.' *'Fixed the in-game character appearance changer.' *'Buffed the heal-after-player-kill.' *'Improved weather.' *'Changed the way Magic Damage works.' *'Changed the UI color of Rare items.' *'Improved the Dark Scythe.' *'Bladed weapons can now cause a bleeding effect.' *'Improved the Deluxe Cutlass.' *'Fixed weapon clash sounds.' *'Replaced Iridescent Lagoon.' *'Improved the whirlpool texture.' *'Shields can now fully block damage-field attacks.' *'Ghost ship items are now labeled "Exotic"' *'Added a new ghost ship to the Second Sea.' *'Fixed Lightning Magic's charging volume.' *'Fixed Trade/Message counter.' 'V 1.4' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'Improved the shockwaves.' *'Fixed catching the Sunken Warrior set.' *'Fixed buying animation packs and Aurem in the Second Sea.' *'Fixed Economist's Scroll again.' *'Fixed ship rocking on Full Quality mode.' *'Fixed air/stamina in water on Low Quality mode.' *'Improved the falling animation.' *'Added a new landing animation for the Boss pack.' *'Added a new falling animation for the Coward pack.' *'Added a new landing animation for the Coward pack.' *'Added the Moonwalk animation pack.' *'Added the Athletic animation pack.' *'Improved cannon aiming.' *'Added Silver Chests.' *'Added Gold Chests.' *'Fixed climbing on Low Quality mode.' *'Fixed the Kraken on Low Quality mode.' *'Fixed an issue with player-kill healing.' *'Fixed trades and messages overlapping.' 'V 1.2' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'Fixed a lot of bugs.' *'Made the game more secure.' *'Increased enemy detection range.' *'Replaced the old saving system with a 20 second autosave.' *'Increased the daily reward window to 12 hours.' *'Added a mute music button to the Menu.' *'Improved the sandstorm, rain, and snow particles.' *'Changed the water material back to granite.' *'Removed Boxing's haymaker velocity.' *'You can no longer trade for items that are above your level.' *'Remade the Necromancer set's texture.' *'Remade the wave model. (Credit to Egzekiel)' *'Added more books.' *'Added 26 new items.' *'Improved the sea transitions.' *'Improved Low Quality mode.' *'Changed the sailing theme in the Second Sea.' *'Added particles to the Kraken's Band.' *'Added particles to the Sunken Warrior set.' *'Added the Beta Bracelet.' *'Fixed the Economist's Scroll.' *'Fixed the daily reward spinner.' *'Fixed Lamina in trades.' *'Fixed Cannon Fist's damage stacking.' *'Added a ghost ship to the Second Sea, the Cyclops' 'V. 1.1' https://roblox-arcane-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Updates# Hide *'Messages are now censored.' *'You now regain 20% of your health after killing another player.' *'Removed island signs.' *'Raised the Level cap to 200.'